


Phasma's an Alpha

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Phasma (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: Phasma is having a hard time concentrating on work, the days seems to run together, until she comes across an omega in the holding cells.
Relationships: Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Phasma's an Alpha

Phasma opened the door to her room and closed it quickly, removing her helmet and sat down on her bed sighing. Today was a long day of leading troops and reconditioning three stormtroopers. She layed back on her bed and dropped her helmet on the floor. She looked around her room on starkiller base and felt how sterile the whole place was. 

Days had started to bleed together on the base for Phasma. Get up, do her duties and eat food and then fall asleep. Then do the same thing over and over again. She tried to hide it but Hux eventually figured it out and she found herself infront of Hux and Ren.

“I don’t understand what you are saying.” She spoke through her helmet, staring at Ren, “Am I not performing to what I should be?”

“You are, but your lacking the conviction you used to have. The Supreme Leader think that maybe finding a mate would be good for you.” Hux said with his usual air of superiority. “We shall line up a few omegas that we found and you can choose from them.”

“Your going to force me to mate?”

“No,” Kyle spoke up finally, “We will give you options. But this is something you should think about. It might give you the push you need to keep going.”

Phasma scoffed and left the meeting room and went back to her sleeping quarters. She quickly locked the door and took off her helmet and looked in her bathroom mirror. Her stress was starting to show on her face and she touched the stress lines. Having a mate wouldn’t be bad, but she had been looking all over the galaxy and still hadn’t found one.

SHe sighed as she turned on the shower and disrobed. Stepping in her muscles relaxed as the hot water hit her shoulders and relaxed the muscles. She washed off the dirt and sweat she had on her body and tried to ignore her semi hard member. She rubbed the soap over her body and hissed as she touched her sensitive member. 

Sliding a hand over her member she bit her lip to contain her moans as she moved her hand back and forth, trying to find some kind of release. Leaning against the tile she kept moving her hand, closing her eyes once she found release. 

The next morning Phasma got dressed and went down to her office to read her emails. She noticed a new email from Hux and she opened it. She rolled her eyes as multiple photos came up and she deleted it quickly. They had been stormtroopers that Hux thought would be a good fit for her, and she had no interest in her stormtroopers.

\------------------------------------

Weeks went by before she was summoned to the large meeting room by Hux an she regretted the decision immediately. There was Hux, standing in front of a line of omegas, both male and female. 

“What is this Hux?” she asked through the mask as she walked with purpose up to his face. She stood a good foot over him.

“Don't try intimation tactics with me Phasma, these are the omegas I sent you pictures of. You never responded to them, so I thought I would bring them here for you.”

“None of them hux, none of them are the one.”

“The one? Don't be silly, I don't care if they are the one. You need an omega to release stress. They fit the bill.”

“I won't repeat myself again. None of them Hux, I'm not you. I don't use omegas.”

With that she walked out of the room, ignoring Hux’s yells for her to come back.

\----------------------------------------------------------

She tried to get through the day but something was different about the base. At first she thought it was just stress because of that morning's meeting with Hux. But she took her helm off for a brief second and it hit her. A smell. A different smell to the base almost. She tried to ignore it but the scent was too strong to ignore, so instead she got up from her desk, putting her helm back on, and started to follow the smell. She followed all the smell all down to the holding cells and looked into each of them. 

Finally she found what she was looking for. She went into the cell and looked at the girl. She was small, no bigger than five foot three. Her long reddish brown was in a french braid and she was filthy. She could tell she was a scavenger. She picked up her file and read it quickly. 

They had picked her up on a recon mission on a planet where they had a stronghold. She had been found scavenging an old star ship and they had grabbed her. She put the file down and went to look at her face. It was petite like the rest of her. Her eyes opened suddenly and it took all phasma had not to move back startled. She had shocking green eyes that Phasma felt were piercing through her helmet.

“What is your name?” Phasma asked.

“Why do you need to know?” The scavenger asked.

“It’s not in your file, and I want to know.” Phasma asked, making sure not to back down.

“Trilla.”

Phasma had gotten out of that room as fast as she could and headed back to her own private quarters. She slammed the door controls to get them to lock and she quickly disrobed. The smell she had gotten from the scavenger was driving her crazy. She sat down on her bed and pulled her member free from her black pants. She pumped hard as she thought about Trillas bright green eyes and her natural scent. She moaned as she kept pumping, getting lost in a fantasy of the two of them. Those eyes are what sent her over the edge and she fell back against the sheets of her bed. 

Once she had calmed down she took a quick shower knowing that she had to have Trilla.

\------------------------------------------------

The next day she had the scavenger sent to her quarters, telling the stormtroopers that if they hurt her, they would answer to her. She walked back to her room quickly and found Trilla sitting under the table in her room. Phasma gently closed the door and took off her helmet, looking at Trilla worried.

“Did they hurt you Trilla?” Trilla shook her head no and Phasma took a deep sigh of relief, “Then why are you hiding under the table?”

“There was nowhere else to hide, what do you want of me?”

“Oh well… I uh…”

“I can tell your an alpha, I can smell it everywhere.”

Phasma sighes and takes off all her armor before sitting back on the ground and looking at Trilla.

“I won't beat around the bush, it's not my style. You smell different than other omegas, so you've caught my interest.”

“And you will just take me?” Trilla asked in fear and pushed herself as far away as she could.

Phasma shook her head, “That’s not my style either. For now I want to get to know you. You'll stay here, so no one else can get to you. Come on, you need a shower. Your filthy.”

Phasma reached her hand out to Trilla and after a few seconds, Trilla took it and Phasma lead her into the bathroom. She towered of Trilla as she started the shower, showing her how it worked.

“I'll get some new clothes bought for you, mine will never fit you.” Phasma said as she left the bathroom, giving Trilla some personal space. She sent a message to have new clothes sent up and two meals. While she waited she changed into clean clothes and checked her emails.

She blatantly ignored the email from Hux and instead opened the one about the troops who needed to be reconditioned. She glared at the long list of names, not sure what was making them to defect. She poured a glass of water and took a sip as the organized what she needed to complete the reconditioning tomorrow.

She looked up at the knock on the door and got up to open the door. She groaned as she saw who had delivered them.

“Hux.” Phasma said curtly.

“I heard you took the scavenger to your quarters. I do have to wonder about your actions-”

She took the clothes and food, closing the door quickly in his face and locking it from the inside. She ignored his complaints that she could hear through the door and put the food on the table for them. 

She quietly put the new clothes inside the bathroom and caught a glimpse of Trilla. Her back was beautifully tanned like the rest of her, her breasts small but beautifully round. PHasma closed the door quickly yet quietly and walked back to the table, sitting down and covered her red face. She tried to ignore the images that were spilling into her head but she couldn’t ignore them. Neither could her throbbing cock.

She looked up as the bathroom door opened and couldn't help but smile as Trilla came out in loose black pants and a slightly to big of a top for her.

“Dinner has arrived, if your hungry?”

Trilla simply nodded and came over to the table, sitting in the opposite chair of Phasma and smelled the food. She took a cautious first bite before continuing to eat. Phasma joined her, keeping her eyes on Trilla, unable to look away.

“You keep staring at me.” Trilla said suddenly, looking up and connected eyes with Phasma.

“Oh, I am-”

“I heard the door open, and I can smell that you saw something.”

Phasma quickly looked down and became very interested in her peas. She didn’t notice Trillas sweet smile.

“I apologise for… entering the bathroom without letting you know. And…”

“You definitely don’t act like other alphas I've met. You don’t smell like them either.”

“I guess that is a good thing, right?”

Trilla shrugged and they finished eating in silence. After Trilla finished, Phasma put the tray outside and went in to take a shower herself. She turned on the water and slowly strips her clothes away before stepping in. Phasma quickly washes herself, completely ignoring her cock and looks up when she sees the curtain moved back and her eyes widen as Trilla step in.

“What are you-”

“You affected by my presence, aren't you?” Phasma didn’t answer, she looked everywhere but at Trilla. “Many would use this against you, surely you thought of this didn’t you? I am a scavenger.”

“Go ahead, you won't get far if you do... “ Phasma answered, not wanting to listen to what she was saying.

Trillas eyes softened at this, the tone in Phasma's voice betraying what she said. Trilla raised her hand up, stepping on her tippy toes she touched phasma's face gently, turning it to look back at her face.

“I won't do that… as much as I think I should. It would hurt me to much. Seeing as you're probably my alpha.”

Phasma only nodded in response to Trillas words. Her previous word still hurt. She turned off the water and stepped out, leaving Trilla in the now empty shower, wondering why she decided to say what she had.  
Phasma slowly puts clothes on and climbs into bed, looking at Trilla as she comes in and sits next to her. 

“I’m sorry…”

Phasma nods, her words still stinging as she pulls the blankets over her and closes her eyes to sleep.

Phasma woke up the next morning to Trilla attached to her. Not in a sexual sense but she had wrapped her body around Phasmas in a need for warmth. Phasma can't help but smile and slowly peel her away from her body. She puts another layer of blankets on her to make sure she doesn’t freeze and get her armor on.

She was surprised when she opened her office door to see Hux sitting in her chair.

“Out of my chair Hux. Your feet don’t even touch the floor.”

“We need to speak about your new feelings for the scavenger.”

“Her name is Trilla. And I have decided to keep her as my mate.”

Hux got up quickly, his feet not reaching the floor like Phasma had said and tripped hilariously then straightened himself up. 

“She is not a suitable match for you Phasma.”

“Oh, and you have so much experience with it? How many omegas have you gone through the base?”

“None of them were the right one.” 

“And Trilla is the right one for me. I ask that you back down now.”

Hux glares at her before heading out, “The supreme leader will hear about this.”

Phasma rolled her yes before starting work, she busied herself with reconditioning and other such things until she could retire back to her room. She found herself walking quickly back to her room and ordered dinner on the way and quickly opened her door and closed it. She smiled wide as she saw Trilla bundled up in the blankets.

“Are you still cold?”

Trilla simply nodded and Phasma turned up the degrees of the room to accommodate her need for a warmer climate. She quickly took off her arnor and went over to the bed, sitting next to Trilla. Trilla scooted closer and attached herself Phasma until the room warmed up.

“The planet your from is much warmer than the base, I'll send for some warmer clothes up for you. And some warm soup. This planet is colder so we need to keep you warm.”

Trilla nodded again and crawled into Phasma lap and cuddled up to her natural warmth. Phasma couldn't help but smile at her and hold her close. She held her for awhile till Trilla became to warm in the blankets and tossed them aside, but didn’t leave Phasmas lap.

Phasma smiled down at her, the closet their faces had been sense a couple days ago. Phasma gently kisses her forehead and picks her up, taking her into the bathroom and starts a warm bath. They heard a knock on the door.

“Stay here,” She said, Trilla nodding, and Phasma went to the door. “Hux, get away from my door.”

“This is unethical Phasma, you need someone different.” Hux said through the com. PHasma grabbed her gun and puts it to where Hux is. “Piss off, or I'll shoot through this door.”

Hux’s face was one of surprise. “Your really serious about this scavenger aren't you Phasma.”

“Dead serious.”

Yet Hux didn’t move, Phasma felt her patience wearing thin we she sees Ren walk by, grab Hux and drag him away, despite Hux’s complaining.

PHasma put her gun back down and went back to the bathroom. Trilla smiled up at her and patted the space behind her in the water. Phasma quickly undressed and got in behind Trilla, pulling her close. 

Phasma loved how small she was compared to herself. Trilla wasn’t even half her size and she absolutely loved it. She pulled her close and held her. Trilla smiled up and her and Phasma gently kissed her. 

Trilla kissed back quickly, loving the feel of her lips. Phasma watched as Trilla turned around straddled her. Phasma felt herself blush and cant help herself start to get hard. Phasma focused in on her face and and kissed Trilla again. Their lips danced with each other and Phasma felt Trilla press her body against hers.

Phasma pulled away for a few seconds and connected their eyes, making sure that it's what Trilla wants. Trilla nodding at her and Phasma stood up and holds Trilla against her. She doesn’t bother with towels as she heads to the bed, holding Trilla and connecting their lips. 

Phasma gently lays her on the bed and gently nuzzles her neck, smelling her scent gland. She feels Trilla shudder under her and goes back to kissing her. Phasma quickly runs her hand down Trillas petite frame and then up to her breasts. She gently massages her breasts, drinking in the moans that Trilla was producing as she moved to playing with her nipples. 

Phasma loved the sweet moans that were escaping from Trillas as she played with her nipples, the moans going straight to her cock. She slid one of her hands down Trillas petite body and down to her slick folds. She focused on moving her fingers up and down and played with her clit. Phasma pulled back so Trilla could moan loudly. She kissed down her body until she was between her legs. Her senses were overwhelmed by Tilla sweet scent and she buried her face into Trilla folds. 

Trilla cried out in pleasure and Phasma moaned at her taste. She licked her folds and started to play with her clit, loving the reactions she was getting from Trilla. She sucked on her clit and felt Trillas body shiver as she came. Phasma licked up everything she could, savoring the taste before connecting eyes with Trilla.

She was breathing hard and Phasma gently rubbed the sides of her thighs to calm her down. Finally her breathing evened out and she smiled up at Phasma. 

“I’m ready alpha.”

Phasma was taken aback by those words but nodded just the same. Phasma got into position, and watched Trillas face as she slowly pushed in. Trillas natural slick helped but she could still feel herself stretching Trilla. Trilla moaned as she moved and Phasma stopped suddenly.

“Your…”

“A virgin.” Trilla finished her sentence. 

Phasma thought for a couple seconds before she started to slowly rock back and forth, being as gentle as she could. Trilla smiled up at Phasma, her gentleness making her happy and only hissed a little when her maidenhead gave way. Phasma stilled until Trilla was ready to go and she start to push in again.

Phasma kept going slow, not wanting to hurt Trilla, but she had other ideas. Trilla gripped Phasmas, hair, practically begging her to go faster and Phasma happily obliged. She started moving faster, loving the sounds coming from Trilla. 

She felt her knot getting bigger and she wondered if she would manage to get it into Trilla. She could feel herself getting close and she finally pushed all the way in, her knott catching and holding her in place as she came deep inside of Trilla. Trilla moaned and came as well and held on tightly to her.

At that moment she leaned down and bit her gland, happily marking her. Completing everything. She held Trilla close and layed down, her head resting just on her breasts. She pulled the blanket over them as Trilla already started to fall asleep. 

Phasma closed her eyes happily and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back, posting it now.


End file.
